1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheathing fastening bracket system and more particularly pertains to coupling together components of a roof assembly in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sheathing fastening brackets of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sheathing fastening brackets of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling components of a roof are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a sheathing fastening bracket system that allows coupling together components of a roof assembly in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the sheathing fastening bracket system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling together components of a roof assembly in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sheathing fastening bracket system which can be used for coupling together components of a roof assembly in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.